


True Equality

by TransverseLadybird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neo-Death Eaters, Nineteen Years Later, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Squibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransverseLadybird/pseuds/TransverseLadybird
Summary: Nineteen years after Marcus Kane, Abby Walters, and Jake Griffin saved the world from Voldemort, they send their children off to Hogwarts, comfortable that no threat will loom quite as large.However in the wake of the war, there are still factions ready to rise up. What will happen when the Kane and Griffin children, along with their friends, get mixed up in it?





	True Equality

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a mix of Harry Potter canon and The 100 canon, along with my own ideas, I'll just say that anything you recognise belongs to the talented creators of those worlds.

**Prologue - 19 Years Later**

 

"Everyone's staring," said Clarke uncomfortably as all around them, people stopped what they were doing or craned their necks to see them.

"Don't worry about it," joked Jake, "It's me. I'm extremely famous."They all laughed.

Jake bent down to hug Clarke, and she squeezed all the breath out of him. He didn't even try to hide his tears. What would he do without his girl?

Marcus had said goodbye to Bellamy last year, but it didn't seem easier this time around as he gave his adopted son a hug around the shoulders and Bellamy pretended to be fine.

Octavia wouldn't be going to Hogwarts until next year and Clarke going had put her in a sour mood. "I'm way better at flying than she is," grumped Octavia, "and I'm gonna have no one to learn at home with."

"Nonsense," said Marcus, "there are half a dozen of you not going to Hogwarts yet."

"Yeah, but they're stupid."

"Octavia," reprimanded Bellamy, but Marcus half smiled.

"Then you can help me teach them," he said, giving his daughter a tight squeeze.

"Come on, Clarke," said Abby, smiling gently. Clarke squeezed her, too, and together they loaded the trunk.

"How I miss Hogwarts," mused Jake, "I wish I was back on that train." He sounded so wistful but Abby shared a glance with Marcus. Their time at Hogwarts had been fraught with so much pain, neither could imagine wanting to go back. Jake was sentimental, though. He just wanted to be where his family was.

Another round of hugs, and the kids were on board. Abby's hand squeezed Jake's, and he could feel the edge of pain in it. She was just as scared to send their little girl off as he was.

Bellamy herded Clarke to the window to say goodbye, looking much older than his 12 years, and as always, keeping a protective eye out.

Clarke stuck her chin out when Bellamy asked if she was ok. "Of course," she said witheringly. Bellamy was already in his school robes. He dressed in his school slacks and tie before they even left the house, and just swung the robes over the top.

Clarke watched London disappear. Truthfully, she missed her parents dreadfully already, especially her dad. She had no idea how he would survive without her.

 

 

**The Sorting**

 

When her turn was called she walked stiffly to the chair. The hat settled down on her head and a voice came into her mind.

"Hm..." said the voice. Clarke knew to expect this and stayed stock still as thinking noises seemed to erupt in her brain. "You are a tricky one, aren't you?" Clarke almost asked it what it meant, but it was in her mind, it didn't need her to ask out loud. "You're definitely brave, and I know your friends are in Gryffindor, but you're no fool."

Gryffindors aren't foolish, she thought viciously at the hat. It seemed to laugh at that.

"No, dear," it said, "just rash and unpredictable. Hot-headed. You use your brain, young lady, but I would be the fool to put you in Ravenclaw. You're loyal, but you do not think with your heart like the Hufflepuffs."

"SLYTHERIN!" Yelled the hat suddenly. Clarke's head spun. It hadn't even discussed the decision with her. A surge of anger filled her. The sneaky bastard hat.

The hat was lifted off her head and she stumbled to her feet. She looked at Bellamy's ashen face, then she looked at the cheering, smiling Slytherins. Her new house. She slid into a seat and people thumped her on the back. "Welcome!" They cried. It died down when the next student was called. She pulled herself together and focused on the sorting, watching the people who would become her classmates.

The son of one of their parents' friends, Miller, was sorted into Gryffindor. A boy called John Murphy sat next to her after he was sorted into Slytherin.

She couldn't keep track through the long list of names. There had been a baby boom after the last wizarding war, and Hogwarts was full as it hadn't been for decades.

By the time the feast appeared, Clarke was so hungry she could barely worry. The feast was gorgeous. The boy next to her ate as if he'd never seen food before, and judging by the drawn look on his face, may be somewhat true.

"Hey, Clarke," said Bellamy, sliding onto the bench into a gap that wasn't there before. There were a few snickers and a few eye rolls, and one older student glared at him for crossing the hall, but he just glared back.

"Hey," she said. "How's this feast? I've never seen anything like it." Clarke went for lightness, knowing Bellamy was here to check how she was going. Clarke would not reveal uncertainty about her sorting in front of her new house. They would never accept her if she did.

"Way better than my dad's cooking, that's for sure," he smirked. There were a few chuckles around them. Clarke guessed that there were quite a few people listening in. Her parents had never told them about their role in the second great wizarding war, but they weren't idiots; they knew how well known their parents were. They knew Marcus Kane had been the one who'd finally killed the Dark Lord. He'd never spoken of it, but they knew.

"I better get back before the Gryffindors disown me," he smirked. There were even more chuckles at that, and the Slytherins seemed almost to lower their spines. Perhaps they had been as wary about accepting Clarke into their ranks as she had been about joining them. Her parents, after all, had to be two of the most famous Gryffindors alive.

Once Bellamy had left, the conversations around her seemed to restart, and grew to include her.

"Do you fly?" Asked one. She shook her head. Octavia flew as if she was one with her broom, and Bellamy could almost keep up with her, but Clarke had never really taken it up.

"So what do you do, Clarke?" Asked an older girl. She had a confrontational tone, and her eyes were piercing. Her brown hair flowed all the way down her back, and Clarke had to swallow the sudden thickness in her mouth before she could answer.

"My dad and I play chess whenever we can. I win almost every game," she couldn't help the tone of challenge in her voice as she said it. It was well known that Jake Griffin had defeated the world's hardest game of chess in his very first year of Hogwarts.

"Impressive," said the girl flatly, "we'll have to have a game sometime."

"I'd like that," said Clarke carefully.

Someone started up a conversation about a month long game they'd played with their uncle and the little bubble that had formed around Clarke and the girl seemed to dissipate.


End file.
